From a far
by SlytherinPrincess6
Summary: Draco has been admiring herminone for a long time now. will he act on it no one knows what will happen but me :D


As I see at him sneering across the great hall at me. I just can't stand it. The way he can scream at my friends and call me a mudblood. Yet I cannot help falling for the charm he brings to me.

I know he would never find me attractive, and I would always be worthless to him.

But I would always envy him. The way he can say anything, and do anything. Yet he is still so wildly popular. He is a head boy and he is almost top of the class.

But he is the most arrogant person I know.

It was just then that the thought ran through my mind.

I wanted to be like him. I wanted to be with him.

But the only way for that to come remotely close to happening is for me to turn into him.

I had always counted on him turning into a person more like me. But now the way he was looking at me, I see that it will not happen anytime soon.

Maybe if I act like a horrible person like him I will have him. It only seems logical. The thought of calling a young first year a mudblood and knocking their books out of their hands just made me shutter.

I took in a huge sigh of uncertainty. It made Harry squirm next to me. He looked up at me and gave me a confused expression.

"Hermione are you feeling alright… you look very pale" I snapped back into reality. "Oh no I'm fine… I just need to get some fresh air that's all…" I stuttered.

I almost leap from the table and hurried out of the great hall. My head was spinning at what to do.

I looked over my shoulder and Draco was glaring at me. He had a smug smile on his face. He was laughing. I think he meant to hurt me, but his eyes told me a different story as they looked soft and sexy.

I smiled at him and his expression changed. His face suddenly went to a confused look that I knew made his mind turn a bit.

He got up from the table and was following me. Not very close but he still was there. I tried not to give a big grin. Also I knew not to look back and knowledge the fact he was there. Because then he might lose his interest.

That idea had just left my mind when another came to me. Why was he following me? Why had he left the table? The table was full of his friends and they were most likely smiling and laughing and making jokes I would never think of in a million years.

I grinned at the thought of him putting something before himself since I had met him seven years ago.

My mind was so lost in thought that I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. The small wall was right in front of me I didn't see it.

My feet hit it and I flew forward. I hit the ground first on my left arm as I heard a weird crunching noise I was overrun with pain and the tears started to sting my eyes.

A Slytherin across the way stared to laugh at me. It was 7th year damen brown. He was a worthless half breed and his wizard half was in Azkaban.

"I hope you're having a fun time crying on the floor you mudblood." He laughed as he came over and nudged me with one of his filthy boots. And that is when I lost it.

The pain suddenly left and I stood right up and faced him. He was much taller than me but that didn't matter right now.

"At least my dad is a muggle so he doesn't have to worry about going to Azkaban." His smile suddenly left and he turned away and didn't say anymore to me. My mind came back to the real world and the pain returned to my throbbing left arm that lay broken next to my side.

I rubbed my broken useless limb that ached next to me. I sat down on the ledge that I had tripped over and sat there looking at the ground.

Then I was staring down at a boot. I lifted my head to find Draco Malfoy standing not a foot from me.

I went to stand up and face him face to face. But my left side started to throb and I almost clasped forward. Draco's strong fearless hands grabbed my shoulder.

"Hermione are you alright"? He asked and I almost fainted again by the concern and worry that came out of him. And it was all toward me. I fluttered my eyelashes and was suddenly taken over by hotness in my face as I started to blush.

"Hermione are you going to be alright? I saw you fall and then I heard the comment you made to damen and I couldn't help but notice you are holding your arm." He glanced down at my now numb left arm.

It lay at a funky angle against my chest were my other hand was holding it.

"No I'm not alright" I said slightly pulling away from him.

"I tripped and broke my arm, then that horrible half-blood just made it worse with his insults."

I looked down and would not meet his eyes as he came closer and tucked his right hand into mine.

My heart came close to stopping as I looked deep into his bright blue eyes. "Let me take you to the infirmary and get this fixed" he said as he slightly touched my left arm making me flinch with pain.

He pulled me into him and led me down the hallway.

"I never knew you could act like that Hermione. It made me feel different about you and it just opened a whole new portal to me". He spoke as we stopped suddenly and he came so close to me I could feel the heat that radiated from his body.

"I wish you to be mine Hermione granger." He said as he slid his hand down to my hip." do you wish to be mine"? My breath got more and more intense as my mind went deeper into thought.

I wanted to be his. But the only way I could be was for me to be an awful person like him and his friends. But his evil and cruelness only made me want to go deeper into his world.

My eyes sprang open in shock as I let my heart speak for me.

"Yes". I whispered in his ear.

"I want to be yours… forever and for always". I added.

I blushed again as he leaned in. " good" he gave me one of his seducing smiles as he pulled me closer.

I ignored the pain springing from my arm as I just focused on us being together.

And nothing else.

A/N i own nothing in this story XD


End file.
